


Be there

by gay_Queen0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Nightmares, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Torture, Warnings May Change, ghoul canniballism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_Queen0/pseuds/gay_Queen0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering his 11th year in high school, There is only on question needed to be answered . . . why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be there

_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might take_  
_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might take my place_  
  
_Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_  
_On the fence, all the time_  
_Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny_  
_All my friends always lie to me_  
_I know they’re thinking_  
  
_You’re too mean, I don’t like you, fuck you anyway_  
_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_  
_It hurts but I won’t fight you_  
_You suck anyway_  
_You make me wanna die, right when I_  
  
_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might take my place_  
_When I wake up I’m afraid, somebody else might end up being me_  
  
_Keep on dreaming, don’t stop breathing, fight those demons_  
_Sell your soul, not your whole self_  
_If they see you when you’re sleeping, make them leave it_  
_And I can’t even see if it’s all there anymore so_

* * *

  _ ~~ _hate_~~_

_~~_hate_ ~~ _

_~~_hate_ ~~ _

_Why did it have to be of all days to be this day. The most fucked up, most hungry, most scared. _Why?!__

_Why of all times, now. Scared now, hungry now, fucked up now._

_Why I scream, WHY _?!_  _

_~~No I can't do that.~~  yes, yes you can_

_I'm not myself, it's cold_

_Why are you cold_

_I'm not myself_

_why are you co_

_I'm not myself_

_why are yo_

_I'm not myself_

_why ar_

_. . . Why ?_

 

* * *

  _The taste of someone so delightful_

_The smell of someone so delightful_

_Where ever you, I will find you_

_So one day, I must taste that delightful smell_

_It's the aroma of ~~beauty~~ food_

_Something so tasty shouldn't be left behind_

_Where ever you go I will find_

_Wherever you go, I must ~~smell~~  eat that delightful, something _

* * *

. . .

"Kaneki, you up?" Hide asked as he lightly rapped at the door

Kaneki yawned and said "Yeah, just me a sec" 

Hide could hear the ruffling of bed covers and footsteps walking towards the door.

Kaneki opened the door slowly and let hide in. Hide saw the mess he had. Books where every where, coffee cups, and dirty cloths and Hide was worried about his friend. 

"Sorry for the mess I . . . just don't have time" Kaneki said. He scratched the back of his head and turned towards Hide.

"Don't worry about it, just hurry up and get dressed while I make you some coffee"

"Yeah I'll get to that, but how did you get in here"

"You should really learn how to lock your door"

Kaneki took a deep and just sighed ". . . Yeah . . ."

Hide walked out the door with concerned thoughts, but he didn't let it linger to much and just focused on making coffee for Kaneki. On the other hand Kaneki didn't realize he was such a mess, until he looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark heavy bag's under his eye's, hair standing up in odd directions, and his skin a sickly pale. He felt like trash and from the lack of eating and sleeping, it wasn't helping.

Kaneki wishes it wasn't the start of school. Not today, not today of all days, but some how he would have to go anyway. Kaneki put on his uniform, combed his hair as best he could, and put his eye patch. Hide is the only one he truly trusted, ever since Hide found out his secret. When Hide saw Kaneki "eating" he grew deathly afraid and thought he would have to kill him. . . but Hide accepted him and treated him just like the human he once was. Kaneki wasn't always like that and Hide knew it all to well.

Kaneki walked out the door and into the kitchen.The smell of coffee filled his nose and it calmed him. 

"We still have time, so sit down and enjoy your coffee" Hide said, while giving Kaneki a smile. Kaneki smiled back and sat down at the table. Hide was sitting on the opposite ended reading some random book he had found in Kaneki's apartment. Kaneki grabbed the mug and drank it little by little It slowly revived him. 

"Kaneki. . ." Hide asked

"Yeah"

"Have you been eating well?" Hide asked carefully

Kaneki paused for a moment and thought about it. He hadn't eaten properly since last month, and he now facing the effects, he just could think of eating. . . them and it bothered him. So he lied.

"Yeah I have, but I don't want to talk about it now"

"Sorry man, just wondering" Hide said while giving him a reassuring smile.  

Kaneki finished drinking his coffee and they left. 

* * *

 . . . It was only a 10 minute walk to the school and while Hide was super excited, Kaneki was nervous. Last year he made more enemy's then friends and he didn't want to go through that again. As Kaneki and Hide got to the school, they where told to go the auditorium. It was crowed full of the smell of perfume and yelling teenagers. While Hide was enjoying it all waving to people and such, kaneki tried blending in with the crowd.  

As Kaneki looked around the crowd of teens he saw a peculiar person and to Kaneki it looked like he was the only person that stood out. Bright purple hair, tall and lean; almost model like, he was well dressed, and neat. He had a fox like face and the vibe's coming from him seemed narcissistic and sneaky, but the smell was even worse. It was liked he poured to whole bottle of cologne on him and it was nauseating. 

Hide got lost in the crowd Kaneki tried looking for him and he was growing anxious, but he couldn't find him and when the student's were told to sit down, he sat any where. Then unexpectedly someone tapped his shoulder and the smell of over used cologne filled his nose.

"Bonjour monsieur, may I sit here" He then smiled towards Kaneki

Kaneki was going to say no . . . but he didn't want to make a rude introduction to anyone.

"S-sure" Kaneki mumbled

The guy sat down happily and said

"Merci"

Kaneki looked at him funny, trying to figure out what he had just said. His accent was weird and he spoke a language that kaneki didn't know. 

"What did you just say" Kaneki asked 

"Umm. Oh I'm sorry monsieur, I said thank you" the guy gave him a sly smile

"Oh ok" Kaneki responded.

This guy was giving Kaneki chills down his spine and the guy made him uncomfortable. 

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tsukiyama Shuu"

He held out his hand and Kaneki shook his hand and responded with . . .

"My names Kaneki Ken, nice to meet you"

They both smiled at each other. Then they both looked straight ahead to hear the announcement's.

Then Tsukiyama said to himself . . .

_What fine meal he'll make . . ._

* * *

  _I found you now, where can you go_ _  
_

_The smell that fill's my lung's_

_The taste that takes over my taste buds_

_Oh, I can't let you go just yet_

_That smell, That smell, That smell . . ._

_That lingered that day above the rest_

_that smell to delightful_

_I must have you_

* * *

  _Who can survive like this_

_ha ha ha, . . . I feel like death_

_It's creeping and it wont let go_

_crawling of insects, there in my brain now_

_No No No NO NONONO_

_Not there please let me be_

_Pain pain pain pain pain_

_Is that all I'am now_

_Please go away, stand back_

_Just let me die_

_To many question's_

_Whats. . . Whats. . ._

_1000-7 tell me._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise there will be more please don't hate ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ


End file.
